Funding is requested to hold a four day meeting on "Control of Head Movement". The meeting will be held from July 9-12, 1986 in Whistler, British Columbia as a sattelite to the 30th Congress of the International Union of Physiological Societies in Vancouver. The meeting will provide the first opportunity for scientists studying neck motor control to meet and share the results of their latest work. It will also result in the publication of the first comprehensive book on control of head movement, a topic of increasing interest in the areas of sensorimotor integration, neurology and rehabilitation medicine.